


I Didn’t Mean to Kiss You The First Time… Or The Second… Or The Sixth… Okay. I’m Lying… Sorry!

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: The Thing About Being Caught In The Rain Is- Well- It’s Magical [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: It takes getting caught in the rain and trapped in a small space with Kuroko for Kise's true feelings to come tumbling out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn’t Mean to Kiss You The First Time… Or The Second… Or The Sixth… Okay. I’m Lying… Sorry!

It’s raining. The type of rain that soaks all the way down to the bone and freezes the skin. The type of rain that whips at the earth with a vendetta just before breaking the sky into pieces with every crack of thunder and spark of lightening. And Kise is caught in it –is forced to stand in the doorway of a closed flower shop until it lets up just a bit. 

He doesn’t exactly blame Kurokocchi. But, at the same time, he kind of blames Kurokocchi. 

Blames him for insisting on walking together to the station because it’s “late” but, if he’d been by himself, he would’ve ran… Might’ve made the train on time. Now- well- Kurokocchi doesn’t need to be out in that so- so they’re waiting. And it’s kind of nice. Being tucked beneath the narrowed overhead of the store with the storm and a flickering street lamp as the backdrop is kind of nice. 

Almost romantic. 

That thought makes him ridiculously aware of his current situation. 

Just the two of them –alone and standing close together and raggedly breathing in the same small stretch of air… Kuroko’s leaning against the door with his hair mused and head tipped towards the ground and those long lashes fluttering. Kise can just make out the crimson flush of pale cheeks in the dim light and- wow. Kuroko’s always had a certain appeal –delicate with an undercurrent of irrefutable strength. Grace and poise. Beautiful. So beautiful. 

And Kise’s seen his fair share of beauties (especially working in the modeling industry). 

But Kurokocchi… he’s a rare beauty. Someone that doesn’t even know how stunning he truly is, which makes everything about him that much more real. Insanely appealing. And Kise knows this as a fact. He’s met people who are aware of their attractiveness –who flaunt it and squander it and become lesser because they’re so cocky. He’s met those types. He’s probably that type himself. 

But Kuroko isn’t. 

Kuroko doesn’t know that he’s gorgeous and, if he does, he certainly doesn’t let on that he does. 

Not that he needs to because- 

“You’re staring.” 

“Oh.” It sounds so lame –so, so, lame but he’s caught off guard by his thoughts being derailed and. 

And Kuroko is gazing up at him from beneath thick lashes with vivid sapphire eyes, despite the darkness and then his pink lips are pulled into a frown and- And he looks edible. 

Which makes Kise blush and duck his head- “Sorry, Kurokocchi. I didn’t notice.” Because Kurokocchi is really the only person that makes him trip over his own two feet and stutter and fumble and feel like a person that he isn’t. Like a nervous idiot talking to his first crush, which- well- that’s kind of the situation. But it’s not because he’s liked people before and he’s never acted like this. 

So- yeah. 

Kuroko is the only person that makes him lose himself. And Kise doesn’t get it because, seriously, no celebrity encounter or woman or man or fan- no one has ever made him lose his composure quite like Kuroko but that’s another one of those things that Kise really likes about him. 

The uncertainty that wells up in his chest every time they’re together. The way his nerves fuse and shatter with every verbal exchange that he can’t anticipate because he doesn’t know what to expect. Or even the fact that Kuroko is simultaneously so close and so far from the rest of them that it’s unnerving. 

Kise’s enamored with the thrill that Kuroko brings. 

Reminds him of gambling. 

It’s as exhilarating as it is terrifying and he’s hopelessly addicted. 

Has been since the day they met if he’s being honest with himself alone. 

And now they’re getting ready to go off to college and part ways and nights like this one (where they study and talk about basketball and get stuck in the rain) will fall off and become just a fond memory. But he’s not ready for that. Doesn’t think that he ever will be, and yet, time continues to steadily slip through his fingers- 

“You’re unusually quiet.” It’s a simple observation as Kuroko drags his fingers through his damp hair and stares. “Are you catching a cold?” Because they _did_ get caught in the rain a bit and they’ve been standing in one spot in damp clothes for quite a while… Kuroko reaches a hand up to Kise’s forehead and frowns, “You feel warm…” 

Kise’s head snaps up and he’s sure he does feel warm. Sure he’s as red as a tomato too but it has nothing to do with a cold and everything to do with that one touch sending jolts down his spine like he’s been shocked by lightening, which would be ironic. So ironic. But that’s beside the point because- because he wants to touch Kuroko. Always wants to reach out and touch him and not in the normal way where he’s slinging an arm around small shoulders and making a joke out of it. A joke about the feelings that he’s so afraid of (they haunt his dreams), especially when those very feelings make him yearn for the impossible. It’s a craving that wraps snuggly around his core and makes resisting that much harder. 

But he has a gut feeling right now. Standing in the small alcove of the store with his heart racing as the rain patters behind them, Kise has a gut feeling. 

“Should we try to run to my house or the station?” Kuroko is staring. Studying Kise’s face carefully… 

Kise shakes his head, “No, just… Let’s give it a few more minutes. It sounds like it’s starting to let up.” And he smiles because he’s nervous. Standing that close for a few more minutes is risky but he can do it. So, he grips his bag and rubs the back of his neck for the same reasons –because he’s anxious and antsy and wants so badly to _touch_ … 

“You’re shivering.” 

Not for the reasons Kuroko assumes but- “It’s a little cold but I’m alright.” 

“Hmm…” Kuroko hums and, before Kise can protest, arms are winding around his middle and pulling him close as warm breath fans across his collar. “I’ll try to keep you warm but, if the rain doesn’t let up soon, we’re going back to my house.” 

If lightening were to strike him down at that very moment, Kise would embrace it. Would let the ground swallow him whole too because Kurokocchi is- Kurokocchi is enticing him. Not deliberately, he’s sure, but it’s an enticement all the same. And Kise doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know what to touch or say. 

He knows what he _would_ do if he were with a cute girl in this same predicament. Which is something that has happened on an occasion or four and it’s ended in a bed with limbs tangled and breaths mingled and bodies slicked. But Kuroko means more than some one time, rainy night, encounter –not that Kise is expecting that. It’s not even a possibility. But if it were…? Then what? What can he do with that type of knowledge? What? UGH! His brain hurts and his gut is twisting and tightening. Then there’s Kurokocchi –warm and sweet and beautiful Kurokocchi… 

“I can feel your heart beating.” 

“Because you make me anxious.” He doesn’t mean to say that but his mind is terribly shot at the moment and now he feels so dumb- 

“Why?” The word is soft and the tone is curious. No judgment or hidden agenda. 

It makes Kise laugh and he pulls away just a bit, stares into equally curious sky-blue eyes. Well- what the hell. There’s no time like the present so- “Because I want to touch you.” 

Kuroko stares and then- “You are touching me.” 

“I want to- can I show you? How I want to touch you, I mean?” It’s a risk to asks something like that but- “If you don’t like it I-” 

“Go ahead.” Are those flawless ivory cheeks pink? They are! 

That makes Kise grin from ear to ear. “Okay.” He wraps an arm around Kuroko’s waist and cups his face with a shaky hand. God… he’s wanted to do this longer than he’s known but he finally, finally- 

He pauses, just long enough for Kuroko to back out if he’s changed his mind but he doesn’t move, just stares so Kise moves forward. When their lips touch, it’s electrifying. Makes his mind completely shutdown and it can’t be healthy for his pulse to be thumping like it is. It can’t be. Nothing about that kiss (about the soft press of their lips) is normal and Kise knows because he’s kissed so many people by this point. And yet, this kiss is the first of its kind. 

Time defying. Has the ability to make everything slow down and speed up all at once and he hasn’t even gotten a proper taste. 

But he wants one. 

Which makes it so easy for him to suck a plump bottom lip into his mouth –draws out a whine from Kuroko that shoots straight to his groin and makes what little control he has snap in an instant. An audible snap where he’s licking into a hot mouth and getting drunk from the taste (strawberry pocky and green tea). Traces teeth and gums before running the tip of his tongue along Kuroko’s and- god. 

He’s addicted. So addicted from one sampling. Falls further down the rabbit hole when fingers grip at his arms and Kuroko tilts back his head just so to give him a better taste- 

And then it ends when Kuroko leans away with a wet glossy mouth, heaving chest, and a dazed expression. 

So beautiful. Edible. 

Kise wants seconds and thirds and- And he draws that gorgeous face to him again and kisses the corner of Kuroko’s mouth. His chin. Peppers kisses up his jaw and sucks on the tender flesh of a reddened earlobe before murmuring, “I really, really, like you, Kurokocchi.” 

Since the day they met, he’s had an odd sort of fascination with Kuroko –one that gradually blossomed. From fascination to admiration to adoration to infatuation… It takes some time but he figured it out. That unquenchable yearning every time they’re together or apart… it’s always been a slow and burning sort of obsession. 

“I like you.” He repeats softly and then he leans back and the expression on Kuroko’s face makes him flush and smile stupidly. 

Kuroko’s pale face is inflamed and his lips are pursed and his brow is knitted as he stares up at Kise with the fiercest gaze. “You’re a big idiot, Kise-kun.” 

“I- yeah. I am.” Because he’s been biding his time and being a coward and- “I’m sorry it took this long.” 

If possible, Kuroko reddens further as his mouth opens and shuts and then he manages- “I was waiting.” 

If Kise wasn’t hooked before, he’s certainly hooked now. His heart is on the fritz and- really. Kurokocchi does things to his mentality and physiology that he didn’t even know were possible. 

Kuroko has been waiting… for _him_. 

All of the years lapsed between them and all of the time wasted on pretending while secretly (and quietly) pining… 

He feels so dumb. 

So, so dumb. And people say he’s perceptive… but never has that been the case when it comes to Kuroko. 

“Sorry I made you wait,” his tone is silk and sweet and coaxing as he draws Kuroko close –easily invades his space. Captures delicious lips and savors the flavor. Takes his time. 

“You have to- have to make up for lost time.” 

“Definitely.” They have to make up for so many missed opportunities. Painstakingly so. And Kise is looking forward to every second of it. “Say, you like me too, don’t you Kurokocchi?” That sentence is pressed into Kuroko’s throat as he lets his tongue lap at salted flesh. Even with that sort of distraction, he needs to hear it. _Needs_ to. 

Kuroko gasps and arches and stares with constricted pupils and swollen lips, “I like you.” 

Ah- Kise could die and he knows he’d be dying a happy man because those words stab him right through the heart and he’s craving to the point of aching- “I’m so happy right now.” 

That makes Kuroko laugh and tentatively kiss soft lips, “Me too.” 

For this moment, Kise blames the storm settling behind them. The storm and Kurokocchi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and, if you, don't hesitate to drop me a line or hit that kudos button. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
